Ninja Apocalypse
by jhasd12
Summary: After the battle Naruto gets sucked into a void, and wakes up in a world where people are eating each other. Can he survive with a group teens? Rated M so I can do what I want.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally done with this. The rewrite chapter is finished.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

_**"Kurama"**_

_**(Place)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**

**xXxXxXxXx REWRITE xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

At a waste land that was once called The Valley of the End, a 15 year-old blond with blue eyes and three whisker like marks adorning both sides of his cheeks, this man's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is standing over a dying man with purple battle robe and a broken mask.

"It's over Obito, your Zetsu army is gone, Sasuke killed Kabuto, Madara's dead, the Juubi is sealed back where it belongs, you will never finish your moon eye plan." said Naruto.

During the war, Sasuke Uchiha talked to Naruto when he found out that Itachi was ordered by Danzo, and said that if Itachi didn't comply he would kill Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke told Naruto that he wanted to make things right by helping in the war.

"Hehehe. you may have won today Namikaze, but I will always have the last laugh in the end." said Obito

Before Naruto could ask what he meant, somebody shouted his name.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned around, and what he saw surprised, everyone in the Shinobi Alliance was there.

"Naruto, it's good to see you alive man." exclaimed Kiba.

"Heh. What can I say I'm the most unpredictable ninja in the world" proclaimed Naruto and happy to see his friends still alive, as everyone in the alliance gathered in front of Naruto and started celebrating the end of the war.

(Meanwhile)

Obito used the last remaining strength he had and began to go through a set of hand seal.

"I will kill you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, even if I have to die." whispered Obito

"NAMIKAZE! YOU DIE NOW" shouted Obito

**"Kamui" **a black void suddenly opens up, everything slowly started to go into the black hole.

Naruto went through hand seals and said** "Fuuton: Kamikaze Kokyuu no jutsu!" (Wind style: Wind God's breath!) ****(2)** to create a giant gust of wind big enough to propel everyone in the alliance away from the black hole. Sadly, Naruto wasn't so lucky he was too close to the void to escape trying his hardest stick to the ground with his chakra. Naruto looked at Sasuke who managed to prepare himself from the blast and was now only a few hundred feet away.

"Hey Sasuke, guess we're not gonna have that spar you wanted." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"What are you taking about dobe, you are supposed to be my best man when me and Sakura get married" said Sasuke

"Heh. you're still a teme , promise me you'll take care of everyone back in Konoha." said Naruto.

"No problem its in good hands." said Sasuke sadly_  
_

"Thanks Sasuke, you know you were the only person who I thought of as a brother." said Naruto "One more thing, tell Hinata I love her." as he was finally sucked into the void and closed immediately.

_"Goodbye, brother." _thought Sasuke

"NARUTO" Everyone that was close to him dropped down to their knees and cried. Hinata was the one that was affected the most, after the Pein incident and Hinata's confession, she and Naruto started dating a couple of months, before the war started.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun" cried Hinata with a visible bump on her stomach. There was laughter heard throughout the land. Hinata glared at Obito's way.

"I told you Namikaze, I would have the last laugh." Obito said until he died due to blood loss and chakra exhaustion while Hinata glared at Obito's dead body with utmost rage.

"Hinata calm down. It's not good for the baby." said Kakashi_  
_

"I know, but when I finally have Naruto-kun, he gets taken away. It's just not fair, he even won't see his son Minato grow up." sobbed Hinata while rubbing her stomach

"Don't worry, if I know that idiot he wouldn't go down by a simple jutsu like that, he's too stubborn to die." said Sasuke trying to lighten up the mood.

_**(Next Day)**_

Tsunade addressed Naruto as Rokudaime Hokage and was hailed as a hero of the ninja world. He was given a statue in the name of his honor. Everyone mourned for there lost comrade. His name would be remembered throughout the Elemental Nations for years to come.

* * *

_**(With Naruto)**_

Naruto woke up in absolute darkness.

**_"Naruto, are you alright?" _**Naruto looked around to find where the voice is coming from when realization hit him.

"Kurama is that you?" asked Naruto.

_**"Do you see anyone else living inside your head?" **_Kurama said sarcastically

"Geez. No need to get mad. Hang on I'll come in there." As he closed his eyes and went into his mindscape

When Naruto open his eyes, he was standing in front of a very familiar cage. A giant nine-tailed fox with blood-red eyes appeared.

**_"Hey Naruto, how do you feel?"_ **Kurama asked our blond-haired hero.

"I feel like Ero-sennin when got hit by Tsunade baachan when she caught him peeping in the Hot Springs." Naruto said as he stretches his sore muscles "What happened anyways?"

_**"You got your fucking ass handed to you that's what happened."**_

"Hey. It wasn't my fault I got distracted." he said as he starts to recall the events that transpired. He seethed "I guess Obito really did get the last laugh. I hope when he dies he rots in hell for all eternity."

_**"Don't worry before we got here I sensed the bastard Uchiha's chakra signature fade. My guess is he died when he threw you in here." **_Kurama assured him.

At this, Naruto gave a relieved sigh. "That's good. That's one less madman loose in the world. And speaking of here where is _here_?"

**_*Sigh*" I knew you would ask that eventually. but to answer your question we are in between dimensions where no space or time exists. hell I don't even how you are alive."_**

"Can you get us home?" asked Naruto

_**"Well... yes and no." **_Kurama seeing Naruto's confused decided to elaborate _**"I can take us out of here, but there is no telling if we will end up in our dimension or not. We could end up in heaven, hell, or a parallel universe. We won't be able to determine if the dimension is safe or not. Since there is an infinite number of dimensions out there."**_

"Well, it's better than staying here." _**"Okay. all I need is to take over your body for a while, and do the jutsu." **_When Naruto let the fox have control over his body, his blue eyes turned blood-red, his whiskers grew more defined, his hair became spikier than before, and his finger nails turned to claws.

Kurama/Naruto went through a series of hand seals that Naruto did not recognize. **"Jikukan: Jigen Kadoguchi no Jutsu" (Space/Time: Dimension Gateway Technique) **As soon as he said those words, a small white circle appeared in front of him and expands enough for a person to fit in it. **  
**

When Naruto regained control over his body, he looked at the portal in front of him "I don't know about this Kurama." Naruto said sounding unsure if he should go or not

**_"I can only do this every few hundred years, Now quit stalling and _****_GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN THERE, _****_YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME."_ **Naruto did as he was told, he had to close his eyes due to the immense light hitting him.

* * *

**(AN:I was planning on stopping it here, but since I did stop it at the first chapter, I decided to add some things that popped into my head, so you guys won't get bored from reading the same thing again. Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**(Onbetsu River, 12:00 A.M.)**_

When he opened his eyes, he realize that he was falling from the sky.

"FUR BALL I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"Naruto shouted then proceeded to scream for his life and flailing his arm as if he was hoping to fly.

_**"SHUT UP! How was I suppose to know we would get transported in the middle of the air. One more thing... DON'T CALL ME FUR BALL, YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY." **_shouted an irritated fox with a tick mark on his on head. _**"And stop doing that, what are you a bird in case you forgot you don't have wings."**_

"Fuck you!" Naruto said. They argued for about five minutes and then Naruto finally calmed down "You got any ideas on how to get out of this situation?"

**_"Use your _"Nine-tails chakra mode"_ and aim at that river"_ **Instructed Kurama as they saw building coming into view

"You got it" Naruto started to use Kurama's chakra and was engulfed in yellow light, when it died down he is surrounded with a yellow shroud, the colour of his eyes changes from blue to orange, six magatama marks around his neck, the uzumaki spiral on his stomach and shoulders , and is releasing chakra as flickering flames.**(3)** As soon as he made contact with the water a huge splash and mist due to the intense heat.

To the people below when they saw the light they shrugged it off thinking it was just a shooting star.

**(Time skip: 10 minutes)**

Naruto can be seen at the river bank as he finished drying his clothes, he's thinking on what to do next in this new world, but his train of thought was interrupted when he heard laughter.

_**"HAHAHA. One of the most powerful man in the world is wearing frog boxers. HAHAHA."**_Kurama said while laughing on his ass behind the cage.

"Shut up! I don't care what you think I have a great sense of fashion. Besides they're not FROGS they're TOADS." said Naruto while his face is red from embarrassment.

_**"Sense of fashion? HA! Says the guy that wore a bright orange "kill me" jumpsuit, and you got the nerve to talk about fashion sense." **_After that was said the fox continued to laugh at his container's predicament. Naruto decided to end the argument and muttered something about stupid foxes and orange is a cool color.

**(Time skip: 30 minutes)**

Naruto went roof top hopping, he examined the buildings and was amazed by the sheer sized of them. "Kurama check out these buildings they're taller than the Hokage momentum."

Kurama scoffed, _**"If I hit these things with one of my tails they wouldn't stand a chance." **_

Naruto sweatdropped "What is it with you and destroying things?" _**"Hey. You have your definition of fun and I have mine. And leave it at that, but anyways this world seems to have technology that are way more advance than ours."**_

"You said it. I mean look at those metal carriages they don't have horses attached to them." Naruto nodding his head in agreement, "but we're going off topic, we need to collect information on where we are."

_**"First things first. You need some new clothes, you look like you went to hell and back."**_

"Fine. but since I don't have the proper currency I will have to steal. I know its wrong, but its the only way I could think of." Naruto sighed. _**"What about those perverted books your teacher gave you?" **_Letting out a perverted giggle.

"What books are you talking about?" _**"Oh, That's right. you don't know." **_Kurama said cryptically "What books are you talking about? Ero-sennin never gave me any books aside from 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja' book I got."

_**"Well, when you weren't looking Jiraiya slipped his complete series of his books in a scroll and sealed it in your left shoulder."**_Naruto went to inspect this claim. When he look at his shoulder, he found out that the fox was right, he saw a seal with the kanji for "SCROLL" in the center.

* * *

A one month later Naruto was able to adjust to the new technology. He learned that he was in a place called Japan, Tokonosu City. The planet he was in was called Earth, they have weapons called guns and nuclear weapons, they would have been helpful back in the Elemental Nations, but that would've just brought more destruction He learned that this world has chakra, but people don't know how to use it since there weren't any known books about it, so they only have enough to live. Kurama theorized that the Rikudou Sennin didn't teach the people about chakra since it might corrupt them, maybe that's why they don't know how to use it. Naruto wasn't going to publish Jiraiya's Icha Icha books, he didn't want this world to become closet perverts like in his. The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja was the first book Jiraiya had ever written. In Naruto's opinion it was bestseller material but it had never taken off back home. However, Naruto figured that was because about eighty percent of men in the Elemental Nations were closet perverts that only enjoyed reading smut. And Naruto wasn't about to republish Icha Icha. He would never let that abomination loose in this world much to Kurama's irritation saying he's letting good items go to waste. Naruto didn't care. He would republish Jiraiya's book and then write a few of his own based on his own experiences. Naruto remembers the day he decided to publish the book.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was able to buy a two-story house with four bedrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a bathroom **(AN: I think you get the idea.) **by doing a few odd jobs here and there. Naruto is wearing a black suit with an orange necktie. Now he was currently waiting for the publisher, who was wearing a dark green business suit with a red necktie, to finish reading, Naruto didn't know what to think the man is just sitting there reading his book intently. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a book shut close.

"Well Mr. Namikaze, you certainly have a very vibrant imagination," said the publisher with a small smile.

Naruto was glad he didn't use henge since that would only complicate things in the future.

"I know that, but I wanted to publish these books in honor of my godfather's last wish before he died." Naruto said in a sad tone.

The publisher immediately felt guilty what he said. "I'm sorry about what happened to your godfather buddy, I know what its like to lose someone important to you."

"Enough of the gloomy stuff, Is it possible to publish these books Publisher-san." Naruto said to the man with a fake smile, but the publisher didn't notice.

"Please my name is Hiroshi Okitaru, but my friends call me Hiro, and don't put -san in my name it makes me feel old." the now named Hiro smiled at him."and to answer your question, yes, I can all you need to do now is show me your papers and you'll be all set."

"What papers are you talking about Hiro?"

"You know Identification papers, information like date of birth, school, parents, and other important stuff." explained Hiro.

"Well... you see the thing is, I don't have the papers you want because I live in a very _very_ isolated house in the mountains and my parents died at the day of my birth, I had an old man take care of me but he died after a while." Naruto said dejectedly thinking old man Sarutobi.

Hiro was having a really bad day, he just _had_ to open his mouth, now the kid's even more depressed. '_Good going Hiro, you got the guy more depressed. What's next steal five year-old's candy." _Then an idea came to his head. "Naruto, I can probably get you the papers, but you are so going to owe me one day." Though Naruto didn't like it, he was still kinda glad he was finally getting somewhere.

**Flashback End**

* * *

True to his words, Hiro was able to get him to be a legalized civilian, though he didn't know how, but who was he to complain. If Naruto didn't know ant better he would have thought Hiro was part ninja.

Naruto is now currently walking around the city with a smile on his face, he is wearing a dark blue hoodie with the uzumaki spiral sewn on the back and shoulders, orange shirt, brown jeans, and white sneakers. The leaf headband on his forehead. **(AN: I'm not very good with clothing description) **He looks around and notices that people are staring at him, the male population had a look of envy and jealousy while the female were all blushing and... giggling? Anyways, he used chakra to heighten his hearing.

"Who's that guy?"

"I don't know, but he looks cool with that outfit on."

"He looks HOT."

Naruto smiled at the first two, but blushes at the last part. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. He was having a great time that was until he heard a faint scream.

_**(In an alley)**_

Naruto quickly running to the sound at high speeds, to the people all they can see is a dark blue blur run past them. He immediately stops when he was at the location of sound an what he saw angered him. There stood five big buff men, two of them has steel pipes while the other two have pocket knives, and the last one has a steel bat. Who he guess was the leader. Surrounding two girls that are around the age of 25, one had brown eyes and blonde hair similar to his, the other has brown tan skin, light red eyes and purple hair. The blonde haired one is wearing a blue dress shirt with a white skirt. The purple one is wearing a white shirt inside a black sweater dress with combat boots. She is currently being held back by the two men with knives. While the blonde is being held back with one of the guys with pipes away from the other.

"Come on babe, all we want is to have a little bit of 'fun' with you and your friend over there." The apparent leader putting his face in front of the purple haired lady.

The response he got was a spit to the face. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. why don't you and your sex toys fuck off." shouted the purple haired lady she tried to struggle out from the men holding her. _'Fuck why did it have to be the day I didn't bring my weapons.'_

The leader wiped away the spit from his and then looked extremely pissed at the lady.

"Hey. you can't talk to Boss like that he w-" The '"sex toy" standing behind the leader was lashing out when the leader stopped him.

"Why you bitch. You'll pay for that. After your punishment we are going to have "fun" with you and your friend whether you like it not." He raised his arm getting ready to strike the girl.

Having seen enough Naruto leaped into action.

"Hey. Leave the pretty women." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice.

* * *

**Chapter End**

******1. Naruto can only use this technique once a month due to the large amount of chakra it uses. If one doesn't have enough chakra to use this technique it could be lethal to the user. Just think of it as a mini hurricane.  
**

******2. You guys should know what this looks like. This is just the regular chakra mode (no cloak, that's tailed-beast mode)**

**You guys know what to do after this.**


	2. AN

**Okay I have rewritten the story.**

**I just put this up so you guys can get the update**

**Anyways enjoy the story so far.**

**and if you are asking. Yes I set this back before event happens**

**LATER**

**- jhasd12**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is late, I had a bit of a writer's block.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"****Jutsu"**

**_"Kurama"_**

**_(Place)_**

**Harem so far:**

**Shizuka**

**Rika**

**-Possible:**

**Kyoko**

**Saeko**

**Yuriko Takagi (Saya's Mother)**

**Kiriko Miyamoto (Rei's Mother)**

**I think you guys should know why I pick these girls, so I'm not gonna explain them.**

**I don't know if I should make it a big harem or just with Shizuka and Rika, but I'll cross that path when I get there.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**

* * *

_**(Last Time)**_

_"Come on babe, all we want is to have a little bit of 'fun' with you and your friend over there." The apparent leader putting his face in front of the purple haired lady._

_The response he got was a spit to the face. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. why don't you and your sex toys fuck off." shouted the purple haired lady she tried to struggle out from the men holding her. 'Fuck why did it have to be the day I didn't bring my weapons.'_

_The leader wiped away the spit from his and then looked extremely pissed at the lady._

_"Hey. you can't talk to Boss like that he w-" The '"sex toy" standing behind the leader was lashing out when the leader stopped him._

_"Why you bitch. You'll pay for that. After your punishment we are going to have "fun" with you and your friend whether you like it not." He raised his arm getting ready to strike the girl._

_Having seen enough Naruto leaped into action._

_"Hey. Leave the pretty women." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice._

* * *

_**(Now)**_

The men all laughed when they saw Naruto, then the leader spoke,

"Kid you shouldn't be here. Now get out of here before we do something we might not regret and leave your wallet while you're at it."

The other men just had a smug grin on their faces.

Naruto snorted "Hmph. Like you and your toys can touch me, I have more power in my finger than all of you have in your whole body combined." This got a furious look from the men. The man standing beside the leader charged in blind rage.

"NOBODY TALKS MATASHI-SAMA LIKE THAT. YOU WILL PAY YOU GAKI." The leader, now named Matashi tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was already close enough for Naruto to strike. The guy swung his steel pipe everyone in the vicinity thought that the boy would go down, but what they didn't expect was the boy stopping the pipe with just one FINGER.

"W-what? How did y-" He didn't even get to finish because Naruto grabbed the pipe and pulled it towards himself which also brought the attacker with it.

Naruto put his hand forward in a flicking motion. Quickly putting his index finger and thumb together for momentum. Once the guy was close enough, Naruto flicked him on the chest.

The guy was sent flying through the alley and got imbedded in the wall behind him and made a large crack in the wall. The others didn't even register what happened until they heard a cracking sound. They all behind them and saw the man embedded in the wall severely injured, but alive and unconscious. The girls didn't notice when the men holding them let go and went to help their friend.

_'Man now I know why Tsunade-baachan always does that. It's fucking AWESOME!'__ thought Naruto with a small smile._

A minute later they manage get him off the wall. Matashi was now pissed, he signaled his men to attack the blond. After a couple of minutes, the men were now panting heavily while Naruto haven't even broken a sweat.

"Oh come on, is that all you've got? I thought you were going to make me pay?" Naruto said mockingly to Matashi.

He dropped the pipe; it made clanging noise on the ground, and continued to taunt the man.

"You little shit, I will kill you! I will gut you and leave you to die. Do you hear me?!" shouted Matashi.

While he was ranting, Naruto decided to pull a page from Kakashi's book and further humiliate him. He put a finger in his ear and went to clean it. After that he put his attention back to Matashi and said, "I'm sorry did you say something?" Tilting his head a little to the left for added effect.

* * *

**_(Hidden Leaf Village)_**

Somewhere back in the Hidden Leaf Village Kakashi was having another challenge with his 'eternal rival' when he suddenly sneezed, this caught the attention of Might Guy.

"I don't know why but I suddenly get the feeling Naruto just made me very proud." said Kakashi with a smile behind his mask.

"Yosh. Naruto-kun's Flames of Youth burn brightly wherever he is. After we are finish I will run to the Sand Village and back with a giant boulder strapped to my back, if I cannot do that then I will run around the entire village 5000 times with just using my hands. Come Kakashi we must show everyone the burning passion of the Flames of Youth." said Guy while doing the 'Nice guy' pose.

"I'm sorry Guy, but did you say something?"

"Curse you Kakashi and your cool, hip attitude." which got a sweat-drop from everyone around them.

* * *

**_(With Naruto)_**

Matashi had a look that practically said 'Are you fuckin' kidding me?' When he snapped back into reality, he heard the women giggling his own men were chuckling because they were too tired to laugh.

"SHUT UP! And you..." Pointing at Naruto. "...you have humiliated me for the last time. Now you will die right here and now." Pulling out a pistol, he pointed it at Naruto. Naruto while still not knowing much about the new world he's living in, but he did know that the gun is a 9mm Pistol that he read from one of those military magazines.

Before Matashi can pull the trigger Naruto used his speed and punched him in the gut. He didn't want to attract attention because he really doesn't want to deal with the police right now.

_'H-how did he do that? He was about 10 ft. away that was impossible.' _Those were his last thoughts when he finally slipped into unconsciousness and land face first into the ground with a thud_._

_'Such speed, I didn't even see him move. What is he?'_thought the purple haired. The blonde one has her eyes closed as to not see what is happening, but she did hear something drop with a small thud.

"If you don't want what I did to your _master_ I suggest you leave now." while releasing a small amount of KI **(Killing Intent)**. The men pissed their pants, but complied nonetheless. Quickly grabbing their friend and leader, they ran as fast as their legs will take just to get away from Naruto.

When he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore he turned to the two women. They were slightly shivering, probably from the killing intent he showed earlier. He decided to release the tension in the air.

"Hey. Sorry about that but I needed those guys out of here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, may I ask the names the beautiful young women standing before me?" he said. It made the two women blush a little at being called beautiful.

"My name is Rika Minami" stated the purple haired one, now named Rika. Then gestured her blonde friend. "And this is Shizuka Marikawa." _'Naruto, why does that name sounds familiar?'_

"Hello" said Shizuka with a grateful smile.

"So, who were does guys? I know you could have easily handled them by yourself." this got a surprised look from Rika. "What you think I didn't know? I can see it in your eyes, you have battle experience."

"*Sigh* Well Shizuka and I were supposed to buy groceries..." She then proceeded to tell her story.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

She and Shizuka were walking to the store when Shizuka decided to take Rika through an alley.

"Shizuka, where are we going? We're supposed to be going to the store." Shizuka just smile at her and said, "I know that silly, this is a shortcut, we can get there faster." They didn't notice that they were being followed.

They were walking for a couple of hours; they made a bunch of twist and turns until they finally saw an exit and a store.

"Finally, I thought we would never get here. And Shizuka next time I'll lead." Rika said amusedly. Shizuka just gave her an embarrassed smile. "Hehe. Sorry."

They were about to exit when they were pulled back into they alley. Rika was able to elbow her attacker in the gut that made him let go. She then did a roundhouse kick to the guy's face. She was about to help Shizuka, but got hit on the head which made her a bit disoriented. Two men quickly seized her by her arms as on guy approached her.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Said the man in front of her. "You seemed lost. Why don't you stick around and 'play' with us a little." all the other four men gained lecherous grins.

Rika notices something familiar about the man, and then it clicked on her. "You. You're Matashi Kibara. You're wanted for rape, theft, and murder for the past week." Hearing the word rape Shizuka screamed for help, but was quickly stopped, by the man holding by putting his hand over Shizuka's mouth, before she could attract attention.

"Boss, what do we do now?" said one of the freaking out men.

"Nothing." Matashi said to his men, and then turned his attention back to Rika. "Come on babe, all we want is to have a little bit of 'fun' with you and your friend over there."

She just spit on his face and said, "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. Why don't you and your sex toys fuck off?" As she struggled from the men holding her. _'Fuck why did it have to be the day I didn't bring my weapons.'_

Matashi wiped the spit from his face and looked extremely pissed at her.

"Hey. You can't talk to Boss like that he w-" One of Matashi's men were lashing out when Matashi stopped him…

"Why you bitch. You'll pay for that. After your punishment we are going to have "fun" with you and your friend whether you like it not." He raised his arm getting ready to strike the girl.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Then that's where you came in. You know the rest after that." After Rika's explanation, Naruto just stood there like a statue, and then decided to say something.

"Thank Kami, I was able to get here just in time before anything happened." he said heartwarming smile that made both women blush and look away.

Rika remembered on how he was able to move so fast and was about to ask Naruto when a rumbling noise.

"What's that? Are we under attack again? "Said Naruto on high alert. Shizuka just kept quiet with a pink and had her head down trying not to attract attention to her. Rika was chuckling.

"No Naruto that was Shizuka's stomach. We haven't had a chance to eat yet. "Shizuka's face turned from pink to red that would put a tomato to shame.

Naruto being the nice guy that he is decided to treat them to lunch, they both said that he didn't have to do that, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so they just agreed.

**_(Maruyaki Restaurant)_**

After they finished getting their groceries, they decided to eat at a barbecue restaurant. They were eating happily and talking amongst each other Naruto found out that Shizuka works as a nurse at a place called Fumuki...Femeji...Fujimi Academy or something like that, he also found out that Rika is apart of the Japanese Self-Defense Force.

Rika decided to ask Naruto a question, "Naruto,"

"Mmm." Showing that she has his attention. "Shouldn't you be in school right?" He looked at her oddly. "I mean, I know there isn't a school that's on break right now so why are you?"

Naruto kept a calm face, but on the inside he was freaking out. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... FUCK! I've got to think of something quick.'__ "_I... uh...I'm home schooled and we actually just finished."

She nods, "I understand, but what about your parents?" When she saw his face at the mention of parents she figured something bad happened to them.

"My parents were protecting me from a 'masked man' planning on destroying my home; they were killed on the day of my birth."

"I-I'm sorry for digging up old wounds."

"It's alright. It wasn't all that bad, there was the old man that looks after me, but do to him being the leader of our village, he can't help me all the time."

"So Naruto-san, If you don't go to school, what do you do?" ask Shizuka.

"I work as a writer, I already have a book published out." he said while eating a dango. "well it's technically my godfather's book but I decided to republish it on his honor."

"Really?" Shizuka asked. "What is it called?"

"'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja.'" Naruto said with pride, both women gasped as they heard that book before.

"YOU'RE THE GAMA-SENNIN!" they both shouted, this got the attention of everyone around them since the book is already rising to popularity and made Naruto cover his ears as to not go deaf.

Everyone around the three went to Naruto asking for autographs. Naruto looked towards Shizuka's and Rika's direction to ask for help, but instead sees them giving him an amused smile.

"Help me!" The two girls looked at each other and looked back at Naruto and started to pray for him. "Don't just pray over there, come here and help me." By now Naruto is crying anime tears. **(AN: This is just a reference from somewhere, but I don't remember the title of the story. I DO NOT OWN THIS.)**

"Just give them the autographs Naruto." said Rika still having the amused smile on her face.

After half an hour of signing book, he was tired and his wrist was aching, he started to recollect the times when he visited the Third Hokage. _'Man, is this what it felt like when Jiji was doing paperwork? Now I know why he always seems happy when I visit him. I feel sorry for him' _He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts.

Naruto looked at the two, "Why didn't you guys help me." he pouted.

The two were just chuckling and turned their attention back to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but it was to good of an opportunity to pass up." Rika said, _'He looks so cute when he pouts, kinda reminds me of a cat... or is it fox? Give it a few more years and he will become a handsome man.' _

she thought until sudden realization struck her. _'...why did I think that? No, I can't be falling in love with him, we have a 10 year gap between us. It would never work out.'_She thought as he took off his dark blue hoodie and is now showing an orange shirt. both the girls and all other girls around them blushed when they saw what Naruto was packing. Rika and Shizuka were looking around them and saw all the girls around them were blushing and looking at him with lust, they both growled at all of them. _'How dare they look at him look at him like that. They have no right looking at _MY _man like that..._ 'MY _man'__ where did that come from? God damn it stop thinking that Rika, you should know better.'_

To the side, Shizuka reflexively clenches her hands. _'Why do I feel uneasy when those girls were looking at Naruto__'_, she thought, also not realizing that she was using the suffix '-kun' to Naruto's name.

Naruto notices the slight killing intent of his female companions and decided to leave now. Quickly putting on his hoodie again, much to the disappointment of the girls around them, walked away with his new two friends just to get away from the possible forming fangirls. *shudders*

Finally getting the girls to calm down a bit, they talked for a little bit more until Rika and Shizuka needed to get said they would like to meet him again tomorrow, after that was said they went their separate ways. Naruto contemplating happily of his new friends, while Shizuka and Rika were also happy, but also figuring out their feelings for the blond haired ninja.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Sorry if it kind of doesn't make sense, but this IS just a Filler chapter for when he meets the two.**

**I just cleaned it up a little due to an anonymous reader giving me a little tip on some stuff.**

**If you didn't notice I just took out the POV an Timeskip. **

**Like it! Review it! Hate it. I don't give a s!#$.**


End file.
